I Love You Forever
by Cassmy
Summary: Mian author baru ngak bisa bikin summary. Ini cerita pertemuan antara Lee Jae Hwan dan Lee Hong Bin sampai mereka menikah. KenBin


I Love You Forever

Author : Jinnie

Cast : Lee Jae Hwan dan Lee Hong Bin VIXX

Rate : K

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri dan cerita milik author sendiri

Warning : Author baru, boys x boys, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa dll

Don't Like Don't Read.

Happy Reading~~~

Seorang namja berparah tampan sedang duduk termenung di pinggiran sungai Han, entah apa yang ia pikirkan padahal dia sudah di sana sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Pandangannya kosong menatap hamparan sungai Han, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dimatanya, yang ada cuma kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Apakah yang terjadi padanya, sepertinya kita harus flashback dulu.

Flashback On

Brakkk

Pintu kayu di dobrak dengan tidak beprikepintuan oleh seorang namja, mengebabkan dua insan yang sedang bergelut diatas ranjang terkejut dan mendongkrakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu tersebut menghentikan sejenak aksi panas keduanya. Yeoja yang berada dibawah seorang pria melotot kaget melihat orang yang mendobrak pintu tadi adalah kekasihnya ah ani mungkin sebentar lagi akan berganti status menjadi mantan kekasih.

"Oppa" liriknya tak kuasa menggambarkan ekspresi namjachigunya yang terlihat sangat kecewa dan terluka akan apa yang dia lihat

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kau berselingkuh di belakangku dan kau bercinta dengannya, bahkan kau tidak mau bercinta denganku" tanyanya dengan nada terluka

"Oppa kau salah paham aku.. aku..."

"Semua sudah jelas, apanya yang salah paham" katanya

"Benar semua sudah jelas dan mulai sekarang kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa karena sebentar lagi aku dan Minah akan menikah" kata namja yang berada di atas ranjang bersama Minah dengan nada angkuhnya

"Hyuk, hentikan" ucap yeoja itu tak suka

"Apa? Kau lebih membela namja itu" tanyanya sinis

"Itu..itu.."

"Minah-ah apa kau tidak mencintai ku lagi" tanya pria yang ada di depan pintu

"Mian oppa" hanya kata itu yang bisa yeoja itu ucapkan dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, kita putus Minah-ah. Semoga kau bahagia dengan namja itu" kata pria itu dan menunjuk namja yang berada diatas ranjang sambil melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar apartement mantan kekasihnya tanpa mendengarkan jawaban ataupun pembelaan dari mantan kekasihnya.

End Flashback

Oh rupanya pria ini sedang patah hati karena baru dikhianati dan memutuskan pacarnya. Coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaan kita jika seseorang yang sangat kita cintai melebihi diri kita sendiri, bercinta dengan seseorang laki-laki yang mengaku-ngaku calon suaminya, padahal sebelumnya hubungannya dengan kekasihnya baik-baik saja tidak ada konflik yang besar malah sangat harmonis dan romantis, bagai ditusuk belati tak kasat mata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan hatinya sekarang ini.

"Annyeong" sapa seorang pemuda manis dengan suara merdunya, yang mungkin masih berumur belasan tahun jika dilihat dari paras dan tinggi badannya yang agak mungil, sontak membangunkan namja tampan itu dari lamunan panjangnya. Namja itu cuma menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja manis tadi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Huh, hyung kau kenapa" tanyanya sok akrab padahal dia baru saja bertemu dengan namja tampan itu

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya dan kembali kepada pikiran kosongnya lagi, hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Hingga namja tampan itu merasa aneh dengan namja manis di sampingnya yang tidak juga mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya

"Kau kenapa disini" tanyanya datar kepada namja manis itu

"Menemani hyung, apalagi" katanya ramah dan tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya yang akan meluluhkan para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus seme

"Kenapa?" tanya namja tampan itu ambigu

"Tidak ada hanya ingin menemani hyung saja. Oh, ya perkenalkan Lee Hong Bin imnida, nama hyung siapa?" katanya ramah dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi paras manisnya

"Lee Jae Hwan" katanya datar tanpa ekspresi melihat lurus pemandangan sungai Han yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak malam. Tidak ada kata-kata berarti yang keluar dari keduanya, cuma keheningan lagi dan lagi yang mengisi keduanya hingga

Krukkkkk

'Oh God, dasar perut sialan' rutuk Hongbin dalam hatinya karena perutnya berbunyi dengan nyaringnya menandakan bahwa dia sedang lapar, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi siang lupa makan siang dan langsung pergi berjalan-jalan dengan temannya tanpa mempedulikan perutnya yang meronta-ronta minta di isi.

Jae Hwan berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas "Hahahaha.." dan akhirnya tawanya lepas juga karena melihat wajah manis Hongbin yang memerah menahan malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yang ditertawakan cuma bisa pasrah, tapi entah mengapa hatinya menghangat mendengar tawa lepas Jae Hwan dan senyum tulusnya yang sebenarnya sangat tampan jika dari tadi Jae Hwan tidak menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, ah bukan Jae Hwan memang selalu tampan dalam keadaan apapun tapi bagi Hongbin tawa lepasnya lebih berkali-kali lipat membuat Jae Hwan tampan bahkan hatinya berdesir hebat.

DEG

'Perasan apa ini, kenapa jantung ku berdetak dengan kencangnya' tanya Hongbin dalam hati

Jae Hwan yang melihat Hongbin cuma diam tidak marah atau protes kepadanya karena dia telah mengetawakannya mengerutkan dahinya binggung "Hongbin-ssi kau tidak apa-apa" tanyanya khawatir

"Ah, ani hyung gwaechanha" kata Hongbin saat sadar dari acara melamunnya

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita makan malam" tawar Jae Hwan, entah mengapa kemana hilangnya perasaan hampa dan sedih yang tadi menderanya, yang ada sekarang dipikirannya mengajak bocah manis ini makan. Karena dia tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian ditaman yang sebentar lagi akan malam, bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang mau berbuat macam-macam kepada namja manis dan polos –menurutnya. Memikirkannya saja dia tidak mau, menurutnya ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga namja manis ini, dari mana pemikiran itu dia tidak tahu.

"Uhm" angguk semangat Hongbin dan mengandengan lengan Jae Hwan menuju restoran yang berada di seberang jalan sana

Kring

Bunyi pintu restoran yang dibuka oleh Hongbin dan Jae Hwan dibelakangnya, yang langsung saja disapa ramah oleh pelayan yang bertugas berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan sungai Han yang tadi mereka datangi, menyuguhkan pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang indah dan jangan lupakan interior-interior restoran yang di design dengan begitu minimalisnya yang tampak elegan, terkesan romantis bukan.

Pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan keduanya, setelah mengetahui pesanan mereka pelayan itu segera undur diri untuk memberikan pesanan mereka kepada sang koki. Tidak butuh waktu lama pesanan mereka datang, ada spageti, nasi goreng kimchi dan 2 buah jus jeruk. Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya mereka segera membayarnya dan Jae Hwan menyuruh Hongbin untuk menunggu didepan restoran sementara dia mengambil mobil sportnya yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari restoran itu

Tit tit tit

Klakson mobil sport Jae Hwan menyadarkan lamunan Hongbin, segara saja ia berjalan ke arah mobil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Selama perjalanan keheninganlah yang lebih mendominasi

"Hyung" panggil Hongbin

"Hmm" gumam Jae Hwan sambil matanya tetap fokus menyetir menatap jalanan Seoul yang agak sepi mungkin karena sudah pukul 10 malam

"Apa Hongbin bisa bertemu dengan hyung lagi" tanyanya

"Tentu saja" jawab Jae Hwan

"Benarkah" katanya berbinar-binar dan langsung memeluk Jae Hwan tanpa tau keadaan

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan" kaget Jae Hwan, seketika saja dia banting setir dan merem mobilnya mendadak sehingga badannya dan Hongbin jadi condong kedepan

"Hyung mian" sesal Hongbin

"Haish" desah Jae Hwan dan melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya setelah insiden pelukan itu

Setahun sudah Jae Hwan dan Hongbin dekat bahkan sangat dekat hingga menyebabkan kesalah pahaman diantar teman-teman mereka karena kedekatan mereka yang lebih tepat dikatakan mirip sepasang kekasih, untuk masalah sepasang kekasih sesama namja tidak menjadi masalah lagi karena di zaman sekarang ini pasangan sesama jenis sudah tidak tabu lagi malah sudah biasa, bahkan ada yang diberi kelebihan yaitu berupa rahin di dalam perutnya layaknya perempuan pada umumnya, tapi tidak banyak orang yang mendapatkan keistimewaan itu. Banyak teman-temannya yang menanyakan hubungan mereka tapi selalu di jawab dengan "Kami hanya teman dan seperti kakak-adik" sungguh jawaban yang tidak sesuai.

"Hyungie~~~" panggil Hongbin manja dan bergelayut dilengan kekar Jae Hwan

"Aigo Kongie, sungguh manja eo" katanya dan menyentil hidung mancung Hongbin yang membuat Hongbin cemberut karenanya "Hum, Kongie kenapa ada di kantor hyung, bukannya Kongie masih ada kuliah" lanjutnya lagi

"Huh, Kongie males. Jadi Kongie ketempat hyung" katanya manja

"Kongie mulai nakal eo, kalau begitu Kongie harus mendapat hukuman dari hyung, rasakan ini" Jae Hwan menggelitiki perut Hongbin yang membuat Hongbin kegelian karenanya dan meronta-ronta minta ampun

"Ampun hyungie, Kongie janji ngak akan nakal lagi" katanya sambil memasang puppy eyes yang tentu saja merupakan kelemahan Jae Hwan dan akhirnya dia menghentikan acara mari menggelitiki Hongbin

"Arra, arra, tapi Kongie harus poppo hyungie dulu" kata Jae Hwan sambil menyodorkan pipinya ke bibir plum Hongbin

Chu

Sontak saja kedua pipi Hongbin memerah bak kepiting rebus setelah mencium pipi Jae Hwan, Jae Hwan yang gemas melihatnya mencubit kedua pipi Hongbin dan menciumnya lembut yang semakin menambah warna merah di wajah Hongbin dan wajahnya terasa panas bahkan di dalam perutnya serasa ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan, sungguh perasaan yang sangat membahagiakan.

"Hyungie~" panggil Hongbin

"Hmm" gumam Jae Hwan sambil tetap fokus menatap berkas-berkas yang harus dia pelajari karena setelah ini dia ada rapat pemegang saham

"Kongie minggu depan akan ke Swiss kemungkinan akan menetap disana" lirik Hongbin

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong Jae Hwan langsung menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan tajamnya dan bersuara "Jangan bercanda Kongie, kau sudah berbicara seperti ini berberapa kali. Dan selalu sama kau membohongi hyung"

"Aniya hyung, Kongie tidak bercanda untuk kali ini" kata Hongbin

"Jinjja" pasti Jae Hwam yang mendapat angukan kecil dari Hongbin

"Andwae, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan hyung. Kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama hyung selamanya" kata Jae Hwan dan berjalan mendekati Hongbin yang sepertinya mulai terisak lalu memeluknya penuh kasih sayang

"Tidak bisa hyung, Kongie harus pergi" lirihnya

"Shirheo, kau tidak boleh pergi" bentak Jae Hwan

"Hyung kau jangan egois, kau tau sendiri kalau aku punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga eomma dan yeodongsaeng ku. Ingat kita ini cuma teman" kata Hongbin kesal, bagai di tusuk belati tak kasat mata Jae Hwan merasakan hatinya sakit untuk kedua kalinya saat bibir plum itu melontarkan kata-katanya

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah hyung aku muak dengan sikap egoismu, aku permisi hyung. Oh ya, aku ada saran untukmu" kata Hongbin sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Jae Hwan

"Apa?" tanyanya

"Cobalah untuk melihat di sekitar mu, mungkin saja diantar mereka ada yang penting untukmu" lanjutnya

"Kau yang penting untukku Kongie makanya hyung berlaku egois" kata Jae Hwan mencegat kepergian Hongbin dengan kata-katanya

"Apa buktinya?" ragu Hongbin masih tetap membelakangi Jae Hwan

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan menjagamu dari para fansmu" Jae Hwan berjalan mendekati Hongbin lalu memeluknya dari belakang

"Hyung kau membuatku binggung" heran Hongbi"Apa yang membuatmu binggung hum" kata Jae Hwan lembut sambil mengendus leher Hongbin dan mengecupnya lembuh bahkan lidahnya sudah bergerilya menjelajahi leher jenjang Hongbin

"Ughhh" leguhan nikmat tanpa sadar meluncur dibibir plum Hongbin, membuat daerah selatan Jae Hwan bangun, semakin gencar Jae Hwan memberikan servise kepada Hongbin. Mulai dari menggigit kuping, menghisap kuat-kuat leher Hongbin hingga tercipta tanda kemerahan di daerah lehernya, jangan lupakan benda tumpul yang menusuk-nusuk buttnya

"Ughhh-henn-tii-kkann" kata Hongbin ditengah desahannya dan berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dengan Jae Hwan, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dia lakukan karena postur tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan dirinya sudah tidak bertenaga lagi akibat ulah Jae Hwan yang mencumbunya

Bukannya menghentikan aksinya, Jae Hwan malah terangsang akan desahan sexy milik Hongbin tersebut dan makin mencumbu calon kekasihnya –menurutnya

"Kongie kau sudah membuat punyaku terangsang jadi Kongie harus bertanggung jawab" bisik Jae Hwan seduktif

"Andwae" teriak Hongbin dan dimulailah acara bercinta Jae Hwan dan Hongbin

# Skip aja ya bagian rate-M nya author ngak sangup bikinnya

5 tahun kemudian

"Mommy" teriak anak kecil menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memasak didapur

"Ne chagi" kata sang ibu lembut dan mengelus surai coklat anaknya

"Mommy, tadi di cekolah Jaebin di culuh bikin gambal mommy dan daddy, coba liat baguskan" ucap riang anak itu yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Jaebin anak dari Lee Jae Hwan dan Lee Hongbin sambil menunjukan gambarannya kepada sang eomma

"Aigo, anak Mommy hebat ne" kata Hongbin lembut lalu mencium pipi gembul anaknya

"Daddy mau dong dicium Mommy dan Jaebin" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka yang dapat kita ketahui kepala keluarga Lee yaitu Lee Jae Hwan mendekat ke arah istri dan anaknya lalu berjongkok di hadapan keduanya ingin mencium putra tunggalnya

"Daddy bau, tidak boleh cium Jaebin" ujar Jaebin sambil menjauhkan kepala Daddynya yang ingin mendekat ke pipi gempalnya, sedang Hongbin cuma terkikik geli melihat kelakuan anaknya

"Ne, Daddy bau jja pergi mandi, kasihan uri Jaebin kebauan" usir Hongbin sambil memencet hidungnya seolah-olah suaminya memang bau

"Kalian bersekongkol eo" katanya dan berlari mengejar istri dan anaknya yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya

"Hahahahhaha" tawa ketiganya

Sungguh cerminan keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia, jika saja Jae Hwan tidak mengetahui perihal kehamilan Hongbin setelah aktivitas panasnya dengan Hongbin di ruang kerjanya. Mungkin dia tidak akan bisa melihat Jaebin dan keluarganya tertawa bahagia seperti ini, sungguh beruntung baginya telah memiliki dua malaikat disampingnya yang akan menemaninya sampai ajal menjemputnya kelak.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hongbin, Nae sarang"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Jae Hwan"

"Selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kita berdua" kata keduanya bersamaan

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya cuma cinta yang tulus dan abadi.

THE END


End file.
